worldtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
Trion Soldier
A Official Website is a drone made out of and running on trion. Some are sent to the human world by Neighbors to scout, salvage trion organs and capture humans with high trion ability. Concerning their aims, various Trion Warrior exist, such as those that specialize in bombing, battle, and capture. Depending of the circumstances in the Neighbor countries, the nature of the dispatched Trion Warriors also vary. The likes of Rad used in order to open the gates anywhere, showed the interactions in Border's Defense Readiness. The Bamster, the Vander, and the Rabbit are Trion Warriors created specifically to capture people alive. There also exist Trion Warrior made for attack and that either specialize in bombing or in combat. Known Models Bamster Main Article: Bamster The , also known as the "Colossal Neighbor", is a Trion Warrior made for capturing. They are specifically created for trion organ extraction, killing the captured individual in the process. This is the Trion Warrior that comes into the civilians of Mikado City's minds when they hear the word "Neighbor". They are 2-3 stories tall, and have tough skin, but are not very strong overall. Replica Main Article: Replica Replica is a multitask Trion Warrior and Yūma Kuga's guardian. Replica was built by Yūgo Kuga and is reportedly from the neighborhood Tropoi. Unlike other Trion Warriors, Replica is not aggressive and is quite intelligent, being able to supply Yūma and Border with information when necessary. He is also shown to be capable to open gates, scan and copy/create Triggers Trion Warriors and use Yūma's Trigger. Mole Mod Main Article: Mole Mod The are Trion Warriors made for battle. Among the Trion Warriors, the blade the Mole Mods possess is of the hardest material. It uses its blades like swords to slice and stab opponents. Ilgar Main Article: Ilgar The is a flying fish-like Trion Warrior with an elongated body specialized in bombarding. It's heavily armored, being able to withstand multiple attacks from Ai Kitora's A-rank Trigger. *'Bombs': Ilgars can release bombs from its underbelly. They were used to bomb Mikado City. *'Self-Destruct': If an Ilgar has sustained much damage, it uses all it remaining power on a suicide bombing. Protrusions appear on its back as it's charging. Its armor also increases when on self destruct mode. Rad Main Article: Rad The is a small Trion Warrior specializing in reconnaissance and spying, its very similar to a remodeling machine that installs gate-outbreak devices. They usually hide themselves inside another Warrior, and after it is destroyed, the Rad conceals itself underground. When there are no more people in its surroundings, it starts to move around in places with lots of people in the vicinity and it enters the gate starting-setup mode. To open the gate it gathers trion little-by-little from the people who walk close to it. They are usually found in large numbers nearing the thousands. Vander Main Article: Vander The is a middle class Trion Warrior who specialize in the capture of targets with high trion potential. Vanders are also Trion Warriors specializing in bombarding, it aims with its sight and immediately after it bombards. *'Bombarding Beam': Once Vanders are locked on to a target, they charge their large eye with trion energy, and then fire a powerful beam at their target. Bado Main Article: Bado The is a Trion Warrior first seen during the start of the Large Scale invasion with all the other invading trion soldiers. Its body resembles a tadpole shrimp, with propellers sticking out from its sides. It was also added to volume 5 later on in a reprint during Yūma's training session. Its name was revealed in the app game Smash Borders. So far it has only been seen capturing people or as surveillance during the Large Scale Invasion. Rabbit Main Article: Rabbit The is a new Trion Warrior Model, developed in Aftokrator. Its purpose is to capture trigger users. It was able to easily battle multiple B-rank Units, and even a lone A-rank agent couldn't defeat it, according to Replica. However, Kitora was able to defeat one, albeit with difficulty and sacrificing one of her own legs, and Konami was able to one-shot two Rabbits with her special personal trigger, Sōgetsu. The colored models have abilities similar to those of Aftokrator Triggers. For all models, its eye is the weak spot, as damaging it enough will destroy the creature. Rodochroun Trion Warriors During their invasion of earth, Rodochroun were unable to send out Trigger Users but, they send out 200 Dogs and 95 Idras instead. Dog Main Article: Dog is Rodochroun's Trion Warrior. It specializes in surveillance and pack combat. It has three different models that resembles a dog. Idra Main Article: Idra is Rodochroun's humanoid Trion Warrior. It has shielding abilities and specializes in group combat. It also can be remotely controlled by a Trion User. Ergates Trion Warriors Neighbors from Ergates use a special gauntlet-like Trigger to summon Trion Warriors by placing bullet shell-like devices on them, as demonstrated by Xeno and Gieve. Only four have been named, but more have appeared. Arugda Main Article: Arugda is an anime exclusive Trion Warrior with the ability to extract someone's trion without physically harming the target. It also has the ability to shoot beams at its target. It comes in various sizes. Pneura Main Article: Pneura is an anime exclusive Trion Warrior that has cloaking and shielding abilities, similar to Border's Chameleon and Shield triggers. Its shape is similar to an octopus. Spilco Main Article: Spilco is an anime exclusive Trion Warrior that resembles a scorpion.It is a self-running time bomb that can attach anything. Guries Main Article: Guries is an anime exclusive Trion Warrior that specializes in surveillance and scouting. They resemble small worms. Melissa Main Article: Melissa is an anime exclusive Trion Warrior that was created by Xeno which can create drones to attack its opponents using delayed pursuit system. It also has the ability to float off the ground. Nabis Main Article: Nabis Nabis is an anime exclusive Trion Warrior with squid-like appearance. Pergrande Main Article: Pergrande Pergrande is an anime exclusive giant Trion Warrior created by Gieve. It specializes in bombing with estimated blast radius of 67 times bigger than Ilgar. It also has the ability to shoot multiple beams at its target. Raffilena Main Article: Raffilena Raffilena is an anime exclusive flying Trion Warrior that can carry Arugda and drop them into the battlefield. Scare Main Article: Scare Scare is an anime exclusive Trion Warrior. It has the ability to shoot using trion bullet, similar to a Shooter. Main Article: Scare (Black Trigger Model) *'Black Trigger Form': When summoned using a Black Trigger, it changes its color to black. Its' strength and speed also increases. Aleggie Main Article: Aleggie Aleggie is an anime exclusive Trion Warrior. It has the ability to change its color and texture, blending itself to its surrounding. Lilith Main Article: Lilith Lilith is an anime-exclusive Trion Warrior. It was designed by Lamia and has the appearance of a human girl. Its clothes for combat and for regular usage are different. Gieve Main Article: Gieve '''Gieve '''is an anime-exclusive Trion Warrior. It was designed by Lamia and has the appearance of a human male. Its combat form looks like a modified version of Arugda. Charon Main Article: Charon '''Charon '''is an anime-exclusive Trion Warrior. Similar to Replica, it is an Autonomous Trion Warrior who accompanies Gieve and assists him in his mission. Additionally like Replica, Charon is capable of merging/using Gieve's black trigger and using it to enhance the power of all of his other Trion Warriors. Trivia * Ashihara finds the Mole Mod difficult to draw, but nevertheless enjoys its design. References Category:Characters Category:Neighbor Category:Trion Warrior